Tear Stained Sidewalk
by WishCrafter
Summary: The Kishin Asura has just been released. One night Black Star goes out to defeat him. Alone. Maka goes to stop him, but when she's hurt will she be able to stay alive until Soul reaches her? I DO realize this summery stinks, but PLEASE READ IT STILL!
1. Death is in the Air

**AN: Hey this is only my third story, so go easy on me! This is a oneshot, but if you want more than I'll write more! I hope the characters don't sound to OC-ish! Sry for bad Summery too! BTW My Inspiration was Time of Dying by Three Days Grace I OWN NOTHING**

Soul woke up tired. At 3 in the morning he had been woken up by Maka. She told him she had to go out and wouldn't be back until lunch. He lazily got up and made himself a bowl of cereal. But before he could take a bite the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Soul," Tsubaki answered.

"Hey if you want to talk to Maka she's not here right now."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kid and Blackstar both left last night. I wanted ask if Maka left too, but I guess she did," Tsubaki told Soul.

"Well did they ever come back?" Soul asked nervously. If they hadn't they were probably with Maka and she would be safe.

"Ya. Blackstar came back a couple hours ago beat-up. He fell asleep though. Kid also went home. Liz called saying Kid wouldn't stop freaking out about how he and riped his coat and it wasn't symmetrical. Are you OK?" Tsubaki asked Soul. He was freaking out. Kid and Blackstar had both come home, but where was Maka? She couldn't fight by herself and with the Kishin on the lose... He couldn't bring himself to think of it. "Hello?"

"Oh sorry. I have to go now."

"Well O-," Tsubaki couldn't finish before Soul had dropped the phone. He ran to his room and checked the clock. _5:00 PM_, Maka wasn't one to be late. Soul threw on some clothes before running outside to begin his search.

**(AN: The next paragraphs are going to be what happened the night before with Maka)**

_Maka knocked on Souls door. "What?" Soul said groggily._

"_Oh, I'm...ah...going out!" _

"_Well you can do what ever you want so why are you telling me, and WHY at 3:00 AM!" Soul said back angrily. Maka could see how tired Soul was. He was just being cranky. _

"_I just wanted to tell you I wouldn't be back until lunch," Maka replied. _

"_OK" _

"_Bye," Maka said before closing the door. Blackstar had called earlier boasting about how he was going to kill the Kishin with his own hands. Maka knew that he was going to get himself killed if he went alone. She was going to ask Soul if he would come with her, but he seemed tired and cranky. She didn't want to disturb him. Maka walked then went to the front door and ventured into town. Maka didn't have to walk far before she saw an explosion a couple of blocks away. _

_By time she got to the site of the explosion Blackstar was gravely hurt. "Blackstar!" Maka looked over to see Kid. Blackstar must have called him too. Kid without warning, charged the Kishin. He was not match for him though and got blasted back. "Kid!" Maka called. Kid emerged unharmed, except that the corner of his coat had a small rip in it. **Oh brother,** Maka thought. And even though the situation was serious he ran away screaming about symmetry. Now it was Maka's turn she was scared, but she ran head on. She punch him. Her attack did almost no damage, but she still went to try again. This time though, the Kisihin was ready. Maka was blasted back with incredible looked over the broken body of his newest victim. He smiled before leaving._

_Maka could not move. She was paralyzed with pain. She could see an ever growing pool of blood next to her. **My own blood**, Maka thought. Maka laid there for what felt like hours. She would not die though. She would stay alive for as long as it takes. **Please come soon**, she thought, **please Soul... **And with that she allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to consume her._

"MAKA!" Soul cried. He was running around the city trying to find her. He turned a corner. That's when he saw her. _Maka. _Tears swelled in his eyes. Maka was there, but her motionless body was surrounded by blood. Soul ran to her. He gently placed her head in his lap. He flinched as the blood soaked his pants. "Maka. Maka wake up."

"Soul" Soul instantly was relieved. Maka was alive. "I knew you'd come," she said weakly. She then coughed up some blood.

"Don't speak. You've already lost a lot of blood," Soul told Maka.

"Soul it's no use. I'm going to die."

"Don't talk that way your going to be fine," Soul said. He knew she was right, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Soul..."

"I SAID YOU'LL BE FINE!" Soul didn't cry a lot, but a pool of his tears started to mix with Maka's blood.

"Soul I already told you. It's no use. I just need to tell you something first." Soul looked down at Maka. "I love you." Then Maka smiled, and closed her eyes for the final time.

"Maka," Soul looked down at her serene face. "Maka," more tears rolled down his face. "MAKA!"


	2. Things to Come

**MUST READ AN: Hey guys! Bet you never thought I would continue this, but I am! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this! Canada Is A Ninja, Alex, Astro, Himurakenshinfan19, RinMai, Oliva the Rat, Dementia Jackson, and There Are Ninjas In My Oven! Give them a round of applause!**

**Sadly I have not finished my sequel to this yet. (It Will Be Posted HERE!) BUT I am going to give you guys a sneak peak! This is NOT the finished copy. And while I have your attention PLEASE go on my profile and vote on my poll thank you!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater!

Soul's Prov

I felt uncomfortable in the plastic chair. I felt tears stream down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve though. _Bursting into tears is _not _cool! _Besides Maka would want me to be strong. I was dressed in a simple black suit. And I was at my meister's funeral. Don't ask how she died. To put it simply she was protecting her one of her idiot friends. Lord Death was giving a simple speech about Maka. We were all on edge though. With her killer on the loose. She was killed by a Kishin. He didn't get her soul though because she died in my arms after he was long gone, and not only did I watch her die, but she told me she loved me before she died. I had never thought about my feelings for her until then. We had always just Meister and weapon, and just that.

I wasn't really listening, but I could tell when Lord Death completed his speech. Then Maka's father said some words. When he concluded I felt all eyes on me. I guess I was supposed to say something since I was with her during those last minutes. But the crowds gaze only lasted a second.

**AN again…: I know, I know. There is about 3 or 4 grammar errors and probably a spelling mistake. BUT! I'm still working on it, so hopefully the finished product is better. You should expect it by September. (Sorry!) Hope you enjoyed the sneak peak!**


	3. Say Good-Bye

AN: My friends tried to convince me to "magically" bring Maka back from the dead, but I'm not going to tell you if it worked. You'll just have to read it to find out! ;) I hope it's good! Oh and Maka is one of my favorite characters but I wanted to write this for some reason. Thanks for the reviews'!

Soul's Prov

I felt uncomfortable in the plastic chair. I felt tears stream down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve though. _Bursting into tears is _not _cool! _Besides, Maka would want me to be strong. I was dressed in a simple black suit. And I was at my meister's funeral. Don't ask how she died. To put it simply she was protecting her one of her idiot friends. Lord Death was giving a simple speech about Maka. We were all on edge though. Her killer on the loose. She was killed by a Kishin. He didn't get her soul though because she died in my arms after he was long gone, and not only did I watch her die, but she told me she loved me before she died. I had never thought about my feelings for her until then. We had always just Meister and weapon. And just that.

I wasn't really listening, but I could tell when Lord Death completed his speech. Then Maka's father said some words. When he concluded I felt all eyes on me. I guess I was supposed to say something since I was with her during those last minutes. But the crowds gaze only lasted a second. Good. I would probably burst into tears if I had to speak, and that was so un-cool. A couple uneventful moments passed before it was time to pay our last respects. Most people just left. But a few stayed. Blackstar was quiet and went up with Tsubaki. Then Kid, Liz, and Patty went up. Kid didn't say anything. Everyone knew though that he felt it was his fault. Liz burst into loud sobs and they soon left. Then some of her other friends and a few teachers paid their last respects. Then I was alone. I crossed the soft grass over to the coffin. I could barely look at Maka though. She still had that smile on her face and I felt a pang in my chest every time I saw it. _Why? Why did you have to die and leave me? _ I felt more tears fall, but I also felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, lay off!"

I turned around and gasped. There was a girl who looked _exactly _like Maka. "Sorry!" she said, "I...just...Hi I'm Marcey."

AN: Told you guys I would post this chapter! :P Sorry It's late, School got in the way for a while. And yes I know, it's short AND a cliffhanger. I'm thinking about turning this into a full story so watch out for more chapters! Also, remember to vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks again though for all the reviews!


	4. An Important Authors Note

AN:

Hey guys! :D

To those who read the original version of this chapter, do not fret! I may not update a lot because of school, but other than that this story **will** be continued.

To those of you who are just reading this I bet your wondering, "What?" Well, a guest reviewer has been bothering me a lot with annoying reviews.

But don't worry guys! I have started moderating my reviews. This means if you are a guest and review I will see it before it goes on the website. If it is spam or just plain rude, I will delete it. If you use an account and review with spam or are just rude I will report you. So who ever has been reviewing saying it was Spirit who died (whether it is one person or more) **I **won. I know I said earlier that you did, but I gained the upper hand. I hope you hand your fun because now I can keep you from spamming this story. If you truly take joy in that then go do it somewhere else, but not here.

Signing Off (But hoping to see you soon!)

Ridinggrl27

P.S. I never, ever, claimed for this story to be real. It should be obvious since I posted this on FanFiction. In this story I _DID_ kill Maka. (Fictionally of course, I do not claim to be the owner of the anime/manga Soul Eater) I am tired of you saying it was really Spirit who was killed. I only wrote this story because I couldn't shake the idea from my head.


End file.
